


Food Fight

by GamerWatts123



Category: Five nights at freddys - Fandom
Genre: everyone is a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWatts123/pseuds/GamerWatts123





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Pizzeria. The children where having a great time with the band and eating pizza. But when the children went home, the Pizzeria was different. Today however, was different from the rest.  
——————————————————————

Foxy was out of Pirates Cove and listening to Bonnie has he was talking about how the kids missed him and everything. Freddy was sitting on the stage, as he was cleaning his suit with blood on it. He killed the night guard and now is upset that his favorite suit was dirty. But, Chica was no where in sight. No one knew where Golden Freddy was so, they continued to do what they were doing. 

Without anyone seeing her, Chica came into the room and threw a tomato at Bonnie. The tomato hit Bonnie in his head, as he turned around to see who threw the tomato he was surprised to see Chica with a tray load of food in her hands. “Oh, no” Bonnie said as he ran for cover. Foxy saw what was going on and picked up a cupcake from the table and threw it at Chica. The frosted cupcake hit Chica in the face.

She grabbed the cupcake from her face and looked at Foxy with rage. Foxy just grinned as he continued to throw food at Chica. Bonnie came back and started to throw food at both Foxy and Chica. As they continued to have their battle, Freddy was starting to get tried of everything that was happening. He stood up, “Ok everyone, I think you guys need to chi—“ Freddy was interrupted when a slice of pizza hit him in the face. 

He grabbed it and look over at his friends, they were all wide eyed and shocked as they got quiet. Freddy looked at Chica, “Oh, it’s on DUCK!” “I’m a CHICKEN, not a Duck!!” Chica said, as she started to throw food at all the boys. Freddy got down from the stage and started to continue their little food fight, no one noticed Golden Freddy watching them have fun. He chuckled at them and walked away from the group. It was like watching children play together but, he knew more than that.


	2. Info. About Wattpad

Sorry, that this is not an update but I have uploaded this story and the new little edits for it on Wattpad. I have worked on it there and I'm playing to continue to work on there with this story. For my other ones I will probably add "Food Fight" on there but, I'm still going to upload "I'm Still Here" on this account. I my username is still the same so, if you like you can follow me on there and see if there is a new update. So, yeah sorry this wasn't an update with school and stuff. I will be updating "I'm Still Here" pretty soon so be ready for that! Thank u guys/gals.


End file.
